ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Darkness
So dark So evil So edgy He's Ultraman Darkness And he's coming for us all History Past Long ago, Ultraman Darkness as a child touched the Plasma Spark because it was shiny and stuff and that hurt him physically. He was put in the Silver Cross medical centre (Do Ultras have hospitals?) for a few years. After his release, he trained to be a warrior for the Space Garrison. As he grew up, he was shamed by everyone he knew for touching the Plasma Spark all those years ago, even though he was a natural born first-rate fighter who was the best of his class. Despite all that, he had a son named Gide with his now ex-wife. In order to prove himself superior to who he was before, he openly declared that he would grasp the light of the Plasma Spark once more. Of course, the Ultra Brothers wouldn't let him, so Darkness single-handedly defeated them all, including Father and Mother. He ascended to the top of the Plasma Spark Tower and found that history had repeated itself. He managed to hold the light in his hand for a fraction of a second, causing cold winds to blow, before he succumbed to the pain. His body was burnt so severely his eyes turned red and his body blackened. The Ultra Brothers threw him out of the Land of Light and into a dark land. Filled with self-loathing and rage, he fell into insanity. He absorbed the darkness around him and turned into his dark form. He had decided to follow in the footsteps of the Dark Lord, Ultraman Belial. Invasion on the Land of Light King sensed his return and immediately locked him up. Ultraman 0 Chronicles Ultraman 0's Beginning In his prison he spent millennia scraping the walls to get enough stuff in order to forge his super powerful weapon, the Stick of Darkness. With that, he escaped and caused havoc in the Land of Light, and was stopped by his new nemesis, the son of Ultras Even, Ultraman 0, who was a big fan of Ultraman Zero. After his defeat he was presumed dead and his 'corpse' floated aimlessly through space. Ultraman 0 The Movie: Darkness' Revenge Now with a scar on his face, Darkness trained harder than ever and honed his skills to the maximum. He had gone to another universe and ruled with an iron fist as the Emperor of the Darkness Army. In order to exact his revenge on Ultraman 0, he sent several weak Darkroids to attack the Land of Light as a warning, and sent out an Ultra Sign to inform 0 of his challenge. He became Arc Darkness, and then later Space Arc Darkness to defeat Ultraman 0 where Belial failed with Zero. He managed to defeat 0 and his new friends; Fireman, Millerman, and Jump-Bot, before he was one shot and successfully killed by Ultraman Nope, who later bestowed a portion of his power to 0, and from that point on he became a real Mary Sue. Just like Zero. Ultra Fight 0 Darkness' spirit returns in this miniseries, where he appears as Armoured Darkness (not to be confused with the one that debuted in the Mebius Gaiden). He was once again beaten by 0, who used his new powers; Perfect 0, SolarStrength 0, GlowingMoon 0, and eventually his ultimate form Sparkling 0. Once Darkness was defeated, 0 didn't bother killing him and let him live on as a spirit as he believes Darkness can come back to the light someday. That was a huge mistake. Ultraman 0: Future Battles When a vile wind blew onto the Monster Graveyard, it was unwillingly absorbed into Darkness, who revived as Dark Gale. With his newfound powers, he invaded the Land of Light once more and brought with him an army of monsters. He had once again fought Ultraman 0, but this time to a stalemate. Their battle caused their dark and light energies to mix, resulting in an explosion that turned all the combatants present into Ultra Figures and Dark Figures, which fell to Earth. Dark Gale's Figure, through possession, gained a human host and effectively killed the human. Dark Gale would rise again near the end of the series only to be defeated by Ultraman 0 on the moon. Ultraman 0: Future Battles The Movie Ultraman Darkness/Dark Gale's spirit is revived and merges with an experimental army weapon, forming the terrifying Mecha Arc Darkness, who was defeated once more by 0. Ultraman 0: Fusion Wars! For the first half of the series, he acts through his servant before he revives yet again. He faces off against 0 multiple times using Fusion Monsters such as Despair Arc Darkness. In the two-part finale, he gained his ultimate form, Darkness Disgust. Forms - Darkness = Darkness Darkness' dark form. It's pretty dark and edgy. He uses the Stick of Darkness, a powerful overglorified stick of metal. - Emperor = Emperor After getting a scar on his face, he becomes more edgy and dark and more angry, and wants to kill his nemesis. He relies more on his Dark Ultra Powers now. He also starts making an empire in another universe or something. - Armoured = Armoured The spirit of Ultraman Darkness merges with a discarded suit of armour that once belonged to Armoured Darkness. He now goes by the same name since Darkness is Armoured. }} - Fusions = - Thundering Monster = Thundering Monster Absorbing the power of Dynamic, he transforms into this form. It has MUCH more brute strength compared to his normal form. - Primal = Primal Getting power from his son Gide, he transforms into this form. It's not very powerful and only used if he needs some sort of backup power. - Tearing Slasher = Tearing Slasher Absorbing the power of 0 and his father Ultras Even, he transforms into this form. It has 3 detachable blades on the head that can slice opponents. - Disgust = Disgust He takes on an atrocius form and becomes extremely powerful. }} }} - Monster Forms = - Space = Space Arc Darkness An enchanced version of Arc form that has crsytals. }} - Dark Gale = Dark Gale When a vile wind blew onto the Monster Graveyard, Darkness merged with his armour and gave him a new physical body. - Fusions = - Despair Arc Darkness = Despair Arc Darkness When Space Arc Darkness fuses himself with the World Eater, this monster is born. }} }} }} Trivia *This page was originally made to give Cdr some sort of "Belial Ripoff" for Ultraman Spoiler to use in Parody Hero Taisen. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras